


Butlers' Revenge

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hackers, Killing, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing, Temptation, Unexpected Encounter, bloodline doesn't exist, powers still here, rip Mikuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: AU. J has an unexpected encounter with hitman Hayakawa, which leads to their fate.





	Butlers' Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> the au of my dreams...finally done.

Some encounters are fated, no matter how or which world you’re in. In this world, while there are few with power, they all have secrets. Here is the story of a fated encounter…between a hitman and a boy.

* * *

The night was illuminated by the moon, the alley blanketed by a soft light. A man was amidst a group of bodies, all of them covered in red, the metallic smell of blood wafting through his nose.

This man was covered in a black cloak, the hood on the verge of slipping down, his longish hair gleaming in the moonlight. His violet eyes gleamed, a bit of delight and a slight madness in them as he wipes off the blood off a gleaming knife with a slight smile on his face.

After the man puts the knife away, he quickly runs off with a green light and quickly disappears. Unbeknownst to the man, someone else, a boy, saw him. That sight of the man mesmerized him for a moment, his golden eyes shining like a child’s.

After snapping out of it, the boy also runs off with a blue light, not wanting to be incriminated.

* * *

It was a normal day…

A raven-haired boy with gold eyes was walking, wearing his uniform, with his friends in the Student Council. Ren and Hotaru are their usual selves, Haruto also walking with them.

“How was your night, President?” Haruto asks.

“Fine…” the boy replies, rubbing his temples. The scene from last night was still on his mind.

Haruto hums, not buying it, but plays along. It was then that they encounter the newspaper club, Homes and Watson.

Watson, “Did you hear about the murder last night?”

“Yeah… It was very gruesome,” Ren replies.

“I wonder…who’s the culprit, and why….this is a case! The game is afoot!” Homes says.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” President says with all seriousness, “You never know who’s next and if the guy will kill you if do find out.”

Hearing this, Watson persuades, “Yeah…Homes, let’s let this one slide. Let the professionals handle it.”

Homes pouts, “Fine… but it’ll drive me crazy not to solve it!”

Watson and Homes walk off, letting the Student Council continue their walk.

* * *

After classes, in the Student Council room, they discuss business as usual. When Ren and Hotaru went home, Haruto leaves J a flash drive.

“Here’s the info you requested, Mr President,” Haruto smiles mockingly as he leaves.

The President shakes his head, “Thanks, Haruto,” before getting to work.

The flash drive was full of incriminating evidence…but not enough to be useful in court. Sighing, the boy recalls the memory of that man from last night… ‘A hitman, huh…’ As he was thinking, *ring ring*.

Picking up the phone, the boy glares at the caller ID, but picks up, “Hello? …Yes…Yeah… I’ll be there right away,” and hangs up.

* * *

The boy goes to the headmaster’s office, meeting the man with brown hair, glasses, and a cat in his lap. The name on his bronze nametag on the desk was: Mikuni.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Mikuni waves his hand, “Enough of the formalities, J… How are you doing as Student Council President?”

“Fine…Anything else?” J sighs.

He hums, “Just wanted to warn you to be careful when to go out at night…and to stay out of other people’s business.”

J’s eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth, “Of course. I’ll be sure to do that… if there’s nothing else, please, excuse me.”

After J left, Mikuni sighs, glasses flashing, “So stubborn…” then he gestures to the figure that comes out from the shadows, a student with long hair wearing a black cloak, “Hikari-kun…keep an eye on J. Don’t let him escape your sight unless I tell you to.”

Hikari nods, then disappeared into the dark, “I’ll be tending to the flowers then…”

Mikuni smiles as he makes a phone call, “Hello?… It’s me… Yeah…I require your services again…Let’s meet at the usual place…Bye.”

After hanging up, Mikuni stands, the cat jumping off his lap, smiling as he goes out.

* * *

Meanwhile, when J left, he slid against the wall, sighing in relief to get out of there. After resting a bit, J decided to go back to the Student Council room, only to see Dracula sleeping there again.

Sighing, J gets the flash drive and puts it in his pocket. Suddenly Dracula wakes up, “*yawns* Oh, J… when did you get here?”

J shakes his head, “A while ago…you’re still sleeping here?”

“Only because you won’t tell me where your best napping spots are…” Dracula pouts.

J smiles, “And I told you, that’s a secret. Well…enjoy the rest of your day,” he says as he leaves, leaving Dracula to fall on the couch and sleep again.

* * *

When J enters Café de Wayne, a popular café according to Ren, it’s his first time. He sees many female customers from the windows, but the one who greets him is a man with longish hair and violet eyes, with a charming smile, “Welcome!”

Pausing for a moment, J recognizes the man as the one he saw last night! J could only nod before being taken to a seat in the back.

J orders a dark chocolate parfait and a cup of tea, and the man smiles, “Right away.” J observes the man as he serves his other customers, a dazzling light around his form.

Another man, one a bit older than the waiter, gets J his order, then leaves. J tastes the parfait, which is delicious. He slowly eats his fill while staring at the waiter, and trying not to be caught staring.

“I’ll be going out to get some more cream, Hayakawa-kun!” Says the older man, who is supposedly the owner as he leaves.

Only after all the female customers left did someone unexpected arrives: Mikuni. Ducking behind a menu, J silently listens to their conversation.

Mikuni orders a coffee, putting a photo on the table, then open with, “Your new assignment, Falcon.”

The Hayakawa nods, taking the photo, and looking at it. He’s surprised for a second, the photo being of a young boy.

Mikuni smiles at his expression, “That boy is trouble. He’s been sneaking around and getting into my business. I want him disposed of.”

Hayakawa gazes as at the photo before asking, “His name?”

Mikuni just continues smiling, “Let’s call him Jaguar…for now.”

J flinches, then peeks at them from behind the menu. Hayakawa’s aware of his presence, even senses his gaze at them, ’Something’s off…’ but he chooses to ignore it.

“So…will you accept?” Mikuni asks, glasses flashing.

Hayakawa hums, thinking…but then he senses a power. Turning around, he sees…the boy from the photo run off with a blue light, escaping from there.

Blinking, Hayakawa sees that the boy left money on the table before leaving. He smiles, ‘Interesting…’

“I accept,” he says, eager to see the boy, Jaguar, again.

* * *

J pants as he got out of there fast, turning back to see if anyone followed and finding no one, he sighs. ‘Hayakawa…no, Falcon! Mikuni hired a hitman to get rid of me… I have to hurry up!’

J runs to a nearby bench, and pants, collapsing on it and taking a nap. When J wakes up, it’s night already, the moon out as he gets up, feeling refreshed.

Stretching, J senses someone watching him. …A sudden glint comes straight towards him, and he dodges to the right. The knife barely cuts his clothes.

Seeing the man in a black cloak, J frowns, “That’s not nice…”

“I don’t intend to be “nice,” the man replies.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” J asks as he stands his ground, entering a fighting stance.

“You heard everything in the café, right? So why should I?” he asks, pointing the knife at his target.

“For formalities’ sake…*sigh* I’m Jaguar. You are?” J starts.

“Falcon,” the man replies, also getting into a fighting stance. When Falcon goes for him again, he does a spin kick, easily disarming Falcon.

“Let’s settle this with our fists,” J smiles as he his power runs through him, a blue glow covering him.

Falcon agrees, “Sure. Sounds fun,” his power also activating, a green glow covering him.

Then, the fight starts… A blur of green and blue as they clash, punches and kicks flying. It lasts for quite a while. The both of them are about equal, strength and speed wise. However…eventually, J loses steam, and Falcon takes advantage, pinning him to the ground.

J tries to struggle free, but it’s no use… Falcon leans in close, his hand locking J’s wrists. Seeing Jaguar struggle in his grip made Falcon pleased, a smile on his face as the hood slipped downward, revealing his handsome face.

“Any last words?” Falcon asks, smile still plastered on his face. Jaguar growls at him in frustration before taking a deep breath and calming down, “Just kill me already…”

It was at that moment that both their powers pulsated, responding to each other, and merging to become one glowing white ball of energy between their hands before dissipating with a bright flash of electricity.

Both blink, wondering what just happened, but felt a connection with each other. Falcon contemplates for a second before letting Jaguar go…then picking him up like a bag of rice.

“Oi! Put me down!” Jaguar yells, struggling again.

Falcon just smiles, “Nope! You‘re coming with me, Kitty!” as he carries Jaguar off somewhere, Jaguar yelling, “Don’t call me Kitty!”

* * *

They end up back in the café, but go upstairs, and in a bedroom. Falcon dumps the boy on the bed, his hands tied up with the boy’s tie.

“What? Why…didn't you kill me?” Jaguar asks.

“Because…you’re interesting,” Falcon says before getting right to the point, “Why are you poking around Mikuni?”

Jaguar frowns, “Why should I tell you?”

Falcon frowns, “In exchange for me not killing you, you really think you have authority here?”

Jaguar’s silent before sighing, “He…killed my sister…and a few others. I want revenge against him. He took the only family I had. Now, he’s my benefactor. Being indebted to him…I can’t stand it.”

Falcon nods, before saying something unexpected, “You have any evidence?”

Jaguar blinks in shock before replying, “A flash drive…but it’s not enough for a court case.”

Falcon contemplates before saying, “Well…Kitty, how much do you hate Mikuni?”

“I hate him…he doesn’t deserve to live…” Jaguar replies, full of rage and hate.

Falcon smiles, “Then, I’ll help you kill him.”

Surprised, Jaguar stares at him, wide-eyed. “After he pays me, of course,” Falcon ends.

Jaguar just nods as he looks at the guy like he’s crazy.

“Don’t worry, Kitty. I know you can do it,” Falcon assures, but only makes him angry.

“My name’s not Kitty! I‘m not a stray cat!”

“Then, what is your name? I never got it,” Falcon smiles.

Sighing, “Jinguji Kouma…my friends call me J.”

“Hayakawa Tsubasa…nice to meet you, J,” he smiles.

J can’t help but smile at this ridiculous situation, “Nice to meet you, Hayakawa-san.”

After a short silence, J asks, “By the way, where are we?”

“My place…My landlord is called Tachibana. He’s also the owner of the café downstairs,” Hayakawa explains.

J nods before realizing something, “We can talk about how to kill Mikuni tomorrow…but for now, can you please untie me?!”

Hayakawa laughs, “I don’t know…I kind of like the sight of you tied up…”

“It’s not funny! Untie me!” J yells, red with embarrassment.

He laughs harder but eventually unties his captive. “Since it’s late, you can sleep here tonight.”

“OK…but where…oof!” J yelps as Hayakawa dived into bed with him, hugging him.

“Just get some sleep,” Hayakawa says in a deep, raspy voice, which gets J blushing.

“Uh…OK…*yawns*” J says before instantly falling asleep in Hayakawa’s arms. Hayakawa just looks at him, at the pretty kitty in his arms, and smiles as he feels that they’re destined to be, running a hand through J’s hair, lightly touching his cheeks and lips before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

J woke up, then slightly panicked as he looked at his surroundings before remembering what happened last night. Sighing, he gets up and out of bed. He sees Hayakawa smiling at him from the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Hayakawa says as he makes a simple breakfast, wearing a change of clothes.

“Good morning,” J yawns, stretching himself as he sits down.

They eat breakfast together, and since it was a weekend and a few days off for Hayakawa, they talked about how to best kill Mikuni.

“I have to ask… where did you get this info from?” Hayakawa asks as he looks at the contents of the flash drive with a laptop.

“…My friend’s a hacker.. though he prefers the term cracker,” is all J would say, not willing to involve Haruto any more than this.

Hayakawa hums, a bit impressed, “Some friend then…”

“Does…Tachibana-san know about your…” J trails off, not knowing how to say it.

Hayakawa shakes his head, “No, and I plan to keep it that way.”

“Yeah…the fewer people involved in this, the better,” J says, a determined look on his face.

They continue discussing the plan, then…“I know why I want to do this, but what about you? Why do you want to kill him?” J asks.

Hayakawa smiles, “Because I want to. As for my payment…let me think about it. I’ll tell you after the job’s done.”

J just nods, accepting the answer with a bit of uncertainty.

After talking further and agreeing on a plan, Hayakawa gets up, “Now then…why don’t we go out today?”

“Huh?”

“It’s a beautiful day. Shame to waste it,“ Hayakawa gives J a gorgeous smile.

“Yeah…We might as well,” J awkwardly agrees as Hayakawa smiles, dragging J by the hand outside.

* * *

The café is now closed due to the recent murders, so they had all day.

They went to several places as they walked around, finally stopping for lunch when J’s stomach growled. Hayakawa chuckles at J’s embarrassed face before his stomach followed suit, putting a fist to his mouth and coughing, making J giggle.

After lunch, their stomachs satisfied, but for dessert, they had ice cream. J ordered chocolate soft serve while Hayakawa got vanilla soft serve.

J happily licked his ice cream, the chocolate taste to his liking while Hayakawa slowly licks his own, savouring the taste and watching J at the same time.

However, J quickly finished the whole thing, licking his fingers to get the feeling of stickiness off. Hayakawa laughs, “Slow down…Are you a kid?”

“I’m only 16...besides, you eat ice cream like an old man. Yours is already dripping!” J replies as retaliation.

“I’m not an old man, I’m 20,” Hayakawa responds back, ignoring the drips of cream on his ice cream slowly dripping down his hand.

Both pause in silence, kind of at odds with the age difference between them.

“Can I have some of yours?” J interjects, causing Hayakawa to blink in surprise.

“Uh…” Hayakawa didn’t know what to do. If he agreed, J would likely lick his hand and fingers clean, looking like a cat licking up its favourite cream. Just thinking about it made him have dirty thoughts. His mind struggled with his own morality and desire for a second… before J decided for him.

J licked the ice cream in the cone first before making his way down the outside of it, his pink tongue enjoying the cool vanilla taste. Hayakawa was entranced by him, never taking his eyes off J, very tempted to kiss him to see if he tasted like chocolate and vanilla.

However, this was as far as J was willing to go, a bit of mischief in his eyes. At this point, Hayakawa’s eyes held lust and longing, but he held himself back.

J took a step back, a satisfied grin on his face similar to a cat’s, not embarrassed or ashamed in the least, “Thanks, Hayakawa-san!”

Hayakawa could only nod, still a bit dazed before quickly eating his ice cream. J shook his head at him, “Look who’s the kid now,” causing Hayakawa to smile, “Still you.”

J pouts, Hayakawa, rubbing his hair in fondness, laughing. J cheeks turn slightly red at the touch, a sight Hayakawa noticed immediately.

When they walk toward the Student Council building, side by side, they both thought, ‘This feels like a date…’

Suddenly, a vine came out of nowhere, attacking them. They both jumped out of the way, dodging it. Turning, they see a figure with longish hair and wearing a black cloak, the vine at his command.

“Hikari-kun?” J says as he recognizes the person.

“I was wondering when you’d make a move,” Hayakawa says, completely calm as he rushes forward, a dagger gleaming as he slips it out of his sleeve, slashing at the vine, cutting it into two.

“J…he’s Mikuni’s subordinate. We have to take him out,” Hayakawa says, frowning.

J snaps out of it, using his power to get behind Hikari fast, attempting to flank him. However, another vine, two vines, come at him, one whipping and pushing him back while the other keeps Hayakawa busy.

Sent flying a bit, J quickly recovers while Hayakawa slashes again, the vine cut away. The two look at each other, nod in unison and move out. Hayakawa using his power combined with the dagger to cut all the vines summoned by Hikari while J moves behind Hikari, avoiding vines as he punches him, knocking him out.

The vines slack and fall down on the ground with Hikari. Catching their breath, J suggests, “We should tie him up. Stash him in a closet for now…”

“Yeah…we don’t want him interfering with our plan tonight,” Hayakawa nods in approval as he puts his dagger away then ties Hikari up with the vines. J and Hayakawa pick him up, and put him in a closet, closing the door and locking it from the outside.

* * *

When night came…

Hayakawa meets Mikuni alone, the moon high in the sky.

“Did you do it?”

“Yeah…he’s gone,” Hayakawa replies, a small smile on his face.

“Good…as promised, your payment,” Mikuni smiles as he tosses a briefcase over, landing on the ground beside Hayakawa’s feet.

“Mm…just one question though…”

“Yes?”

“Why did you keep Jaguar alive until now?” Hayakawa asks.

Mikuni smirks, “Because…” he takes his glasses off, “I wanted to see his power for myself…it’s the same as yours, isn’t it?”

Hayakawa’s eyes widened, then he’s trapped by a blackish grey bubble of space, ‘J!’

At this time, J moves, his power active as he tries to attack Mikuni from behind. Mikuni dodges, kicking Hayakawa out of the space bubble.

Hayakawa quickly recovers and jumps in action, a green blur as he attacks in unison with J.

The battle ensues with punches and kicks. Whenever J was sent flying, Hayakawa moved to protect him with his body. The battle lasted for awhile…until all of them were tired. Mikuni stood, panting as he felt he had no energy left.

J glares at him as Hayakawa tosses him a dagger, which J reflexively catches, the dagger gleaming in the moonlight. “I just have one question for you before you die. Why? Why did you kill Tenna?”

“Because…” Mikuni smiles, “She wouldn’t use the power for me. I wanted to travel through time, and she wouldn’t do it. That’s all.”

J growls, his power surging in anger, “For such a reason…” Then, J moves like a blue blur, in an instant, the dagger stabbed Mikuni’s heart.

The sight of that moment was like a black jaguar’s fatal blow to its prey. Hayakawa was mesmerized by it.

Mikuni’s body fell to the ground, a puddle of blood seeping onto the ground. J collapses onto the ground as well, panting heavily and kneeling, a bit of blood on his clothes.

Hayakawa went to his side, then seeing J with tears in his eyes, wrapped him in his arms, whispering, “Don’t cry…it’s OK…Shh…the first kill is always the hardest…”

J tries to wipe away the tears, “Tenna’s…really gone…” he looks at Hayakawa, “Did I make the right decision?”

Hayakawa‘s eyes soften and he smiles, “Yeah. As far as I’m concerned, you stopped him for good.”

J smiles, some tears still falling, “Hayakawa-san…thank you for being with me.”

Hayakawa couldn’t help but kiss J on the lips then, the sight of joy, relief, and sorrow combined with J’s cuteness was too much for him. J’s eyes widened, still shocked when Hayakawa parted their lips but didn’t let go of him.

“Why did you…?”

Hayakawa smiles at J‘s shocked and blushing face, “I still require my payment,” he looks into J’s trembling golden eyes, “I would like you to be my partner.”

At J’s alarmed and stiff face, Hayakawa chuckles as he tries to persuade him, “Think about it… Our powers are very compatible, and we work together well. Plus, even though we’ve only known each other for a short while, it feels like forever, doesn’t it? At this point, I feel like our fate is bound to each other, and I doubt either of us can escape. So…what do you think, Kitty?”

After thinking about it for half a minute, J smiles, “…OK. I’ll be your partner. We’ll discuss in private later.”

Hayakawa hugs him tighter, “I’m glad, Kitty.”

J narrows his eyes, “Call me “Kitty” one more time, and I’ll stab you.”

“Feel free to try then,” Hayakawa responds, welcoming it.

J’s silent before burying his head into Hayakawa’s chest, “You’re very lucky that I’m too tired to move right now…”

Hayakawa chuckles, “Uh huh…”

“The body?”

“I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about a thing. Just rest,” Hayakawa rubs J’s head.

“Hm…OK,” J smiles as Hayakawa lets go, J going to a good spot to lay down and nap.

Hayakawa picks up the body and puts it into the headmaster’s office chair. Before leaving, he puts the flash drive on the desk. Afterwards, he erased all traces of either of them being at the scene.

When he looks at J, looming over him, J is asleep. Shaking his head, Hayakawa picks J up like a princess, careful not to wake him as they went home.

* * *

The next morning, Mikuni’s body was found at his desk, causing an uproar around campus. The police were called, so no students could get close. Apparently, the flash drive had updated info about Mikuni’s criminal activities as well, which caused quite the scandal.

Homes was upset for obvious reasons as a detective while Watson followed behind. Then, they hear a banging sound from a nearby closet.

Curious, they opened it, only to reveal Hikari tied up. Watson untied him, “Oi! Are you alright?”

“Yeah…”

When Watson touched Hikari, his power triggered, Hikari remembering his mother’s words.

Hikari touched his forehead, covering his face, “I just remembered something…I can’t believe I forgot that…”

“Are you going to be OK?” Watson asks.

Hikari smiles, “Yeah…I’ll be fine.”

* * *

When policed investigated Mikuni, they also investigated J, who was covering for Hayakawa. J’s interview revealed that he was investigating Mikuni, who had hired a hitman to kill him, so he hid. But…apparently, that was all. J had no idea if the hitman was unhappy with Mikuni and killed him, or not.

After that…the case was recorded as a cold case after a few years of not finding anything. During that time, Hayakawa trained, lectured, and worked with J. J thinks the lectures are annoying though. While J refuses to kill anyone not worth his time, Hayakawa just likes J’s company…and teasing him.

* * *

Now…five years later…

Hayakawa went to Blue Jay Bar after work. J…is the current owner and only bartender of this small place...but Hayakawa still annoys him.

“Bad day?” J asks as he whips up a cocktail.

“Yeah…” Hayakawa sighs, taking a drink, “It’s exhausting being co-owner of Café de Wayne.”

As Hayakawa complains, a couple of J’s other customers, very drunk ones, attempt to start a fight.

J sighs, jumps the counter, and stops them, “What did I say about fighting in here?” he glares, “If you’re going to fight, do it outside!” he yells as he literally kicks the both of them out.

Cleaning his hands, J jumps the counter again and acts like nothing happened. Hayakawa smiles at J’s performance, clapping his hands a bit.

J slightly smiles before going back to work.

Hayakawa leans on the counter, taking another sip of his drink, watching J work, then attempting to tease him a bit. J knows not to anger Hayakawa, knows not to react to the teasing, but is still annoyed.

J has his own place now, but he still sleeps (both literally and sexually) with Hayakawa when they can.

During the day, J is usually sleeping, napping somewhere, or working on a few cocktails to add to his repertoire. Hayakawa has the day shift at the café with Tachibana helping out, but works odd hours at night because of his “other job.” However, he makes it apparent to make time just to see J.

* * *

Omake:

One of the places they went to was the zoo. Hayakawa and a peregrine falcon stared at each other, J laughing that they look similar. J and a black jaguar also stared at each other, Hayakawa laughing that they look similar too.

There was one incident at the cultural festival…One of the maids in the maid café was out sick, so someone had to be a replacement. J wore a black maid outfit with cat ears and tail. When Hayakawa visited and saw J in that outfit, he smiled as he took pictures. J, angry, chased him, demanding the pictures be erased. Hayakawa, of course, didn’t. Instead, he kissed J in front of everyone, making his claim on him clear. J’s embarrassed and flustered face was worth the beating J inflicted on him later at home.

As for how J is like when drunk…according to Hayakawa, he’s a very clinging and demanding kitty. When Hayakawa’s drunk…according to J, he’s a possessive beast.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
